junglemperorleofandomcom-20200213-history
Promise
Promise is the 2nd episode of The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion (Jungle Emperor 1989). The 1998 Pioneer English dub decided to skip the second half of the episode along with episode 3, Departure, altogether and continues on to Episode 4, Friends. Synopsis This episode takes place after Leo escaped the ship and meets Kenichi and Dr. Ban (Mr. Pompous (Dr. Mustache)). Leo visits a zoo and meets jungle animals for the first time. Plot As continuation of the story from the first episode, Kimba (Leo) lays adrift at sea after to the ship sunk. Leo mourns over his mother, Eliza. She appears in the stars to Leo. Kutter is on an inflatable boat and finds Leo the next morning. He still finds Leo as a cash grab in order to sell him later and doesn't allow him to escape him the boat. They spot a ship in the distance going to a nearby port. People on the ship recognize Kutter as a smuggler and make sure that he doesn't take Leo to be sold. Roger Ranger (Kenichi) and Dr. Ban (Mr. Pompous (Dr. Mustache)) meet Leo and they decide to take him in for a little while. While raising Leo, Kenichi and Dr. Ban (Mr. Pompous (Dr. Mustache)) take him to the zoo to meet jungle animals for the first time. He wanders off and meets a lion and three devious panthers: Zobia, Duo, and Balio. The lion and panthers learn of Leo's connection to Panja. The panthers make a promise to Leo that if he helps them get out, they will go with him to Africa. As Leo unlocks the cages, the panthers roam around the zoo and scare everyone in sight. The police are called to track the loose panthers down and kill them. The lion in the cage says that he is too old to make the journey, but wishes them luck. Leo, Duo, Zobia, and Balio rush to the subway rails to try and find a ship to hop onto, so they all can go to Africa. The panthers admire Leo's strength and courage. The police secure all areas and go after the panthers. Zobia and Balio are hit by subway train and are wounded. They cannot push on anymore. Leo and Duo run to the end of the subway line to the ocean. Unfortunately, the police catch up with Leo and Duo. Duo cautions and protects Leo while he is shot and killed. Roger Ranger (Kenichi) reunties with Leo as he imagines going back to Africa one day when he sees Panja running in the sky. Appearances By Appearance * Kimba (Leo) * Snowene (Eliza) * Kutter * Mr. Pompous (Dr. Mustache) * Roger Ranger (Kenichi) * Zoo Lion * Zobia * Duo * Balio * Caesar (Panja)(mentioned and clouds) Species seen * Lions * Humans * Elephants * Monkeys * Panthers * Seagulls Gallery Pdvd 014.jpg Pdvd 016.jpg Screenshot 20180525-135117.jpg Pdvd 017.jpg Pdvd 018.jpg Pdvd 019.jpg Pdvd 020.jpg Pdvd 028.jpg Pdvd 029.jpg Pdvd 035.jpg Pdvd 037.jpg Pdvd 038.jpg Pdvd 039.jpg Pdvd 041.jpg Pdvd 042.jpg Pdvd 048.jpg Pdvd 050.jpg|DUO!!!! Pdvd 051.jpg Pdvd 053.jpg Pdvd 054.jpg Trivia * The first half of the episode was used in Friends in the English Dub. * Kenichi and Dr. Ban (Mr. Pompous (Dr. Mustache)) nickname Leo - “Shiro”, which means, “white”, in Japanese. Resources * Episode air date - Tezuka in English * Director info - German DVD Category:Episodes Category:1989 Series Episodes